


Little Salvatore School

by Hope16789



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: #cgl, #ddlg, #littlespace, #mdlg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope16789/pseuds/Hope16789
Summary: This is a made up story i made in my head of stories i've read about cgl and mdlg also ddlg so here you go.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Other(s), Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman & Sebastian, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. New School

Hope’s POV

I woke up in my bed hearing my alarm clock going off, I sat up and stretched remembering what was happening today. That’s when it struck me and I jumped off my bed and looked at the time 5 am perfect. I got dressed into my little uniform and ran out the door grabbing my backpack and my luggage from my door before leaving it and closing it. My aunt Rebecca wanted me to stay near my new school so I left my home town yesterday and stayed at a hotel that was walking destinies. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button going down, I waited a little before it opened.

I walked in and pressed the button going to the main floor, when it reached the main floor I got out and went to the front desk giving her my key and saying goodbye while walking out. Rebecca knew about my condition and found this school in Mystic Falls that is for caregivers and littles, of course I'm a little that is at least 2-3 years old that is always a brat which never turned out good in my past relationships. I walked for about like forever when I actually arrived at the school, I stared at the name of it for a minute then sighed as I walked onto campus and walked to the front doors of the school.

I walked into the doors then went to the front office, then looked at the girl that was sitting there. “Hi, my name is Hope Mikealson. I’m a new student,” I said, earning the girl to look at me and gasp. “Why hello Hope, My name is Caroline. Hold on, I'll give you your schedule and a paper I’ve reversed to you,” she said, getting up and walking near me handing me two papers then sitting back down.I thanked her and looked down at the schedule that was shown in all my classes and lunch with breakfast and dinner.

Class Schedule:  
7-8am: breakfast  
8-9am:Little homeroom:Little basics  
9-10am: Art for littles  
10-11am:history for bdsm and cgl  
11am-12pm:P.E  
12-1pm:Lunch  
1-2pm:Nap Time  
2-3pm:Little homeroom  
5-7pm:dinner

I mentally screamed at myself and looked at the other paper that was in my hand, I looked at it and laughed out loud.

Name: Hope Mikaelson  
Age: 16, little age: 2-3 

I stopped when I saw my name and age plus my little age, I jumped when someone tapped on my shoulder, I turned around seeing a blond girl that was a little by her uniform and how her hair was up in two buns. She giggled and jumped a little, “Hwllo, My name is Lizzie,” she says holding up her hand, I knew she was in little space so I took her hand and shook it not that hard. “Hey, my name is Hope,” I said as she let go of my hand. 

“I got in trouble with my daddy and I ran away,” she said looking around, I laughed a little and looked around. “Well he's not around so don't worry, why are you in trouble?” I asked, earning her to giggle. “I bit my sister’s hand because she had chocolate,” she said giggling but right as she said it someone picked her up and put her on his hip. “I was so worried about you,Lizzie. You're not supposed to run off like that, you're getting spanks when we get to our room.” I heard her giggle as I smiled, the guy looked down and saw me then looked down at my uniform before smiling at me. 

“Where is your daddy or mommy, little one?” he asked as I looked up at home. “I don’t have one, I'm new here,” I said, earning him to smile more at me. “Well then, my name is Sebastian and you are?” he asked, earning me to say my name, “wel Hope, It’s almost the first period we better get you two to class before the teacher gets mad,” he said, grabbing me hand and walking to my first period class.

*******************************************************************  
It was finally lunch when my stomach growled, classes were going ok. The glass was like a kid’s playroom but with desks, before the guy Sebastian took me to class, he showed me to my dorm and I put my luggage away before he brought me to class. As I was walking into the wall going to the lunchroom I bumped into someone and fell on the ground, “what the fuck,ow” I said as I looked at the person to see that it was a dom who looked pissed. Before I said sorry I got pulled up from the ground and stood up against the wall, “is that anyway to talk to someone?” he asked as I shook my head. “Words, little one” he said, earning me to say “no sir” before looking down at the ground, I mentally knew what was going to happen but I didn’t want it to happen. 

“Well, your one cute princess” as he grabbed my throat and choked me really hard causing my throat to make bruises. “Aren’t you?” he asked but when I didn’t answer he slapped me across my face and started screaming at me, that’s when I slipped farther into little space. 

He kept hitting me before I passed out I heard someone say “Hey let go of her”, that’s when everything went black.


	2. Nurse's Office

Hope’s POV

I groaned when I started to gain consciousness, there was light coming from all directions of me. That's when I heard the beeping noise of the heart monitor deeping, I slowly sat up but got pulled down by strong hands. I whimpered not knowing who pushed me down on the bed and slowly opened my eyes seeing the eyes of someone different from the brown ones, these eyes are green.

I started to look around and saw that I wasn't in the hallway, I was in the nurse’s office. I looked back at the boy and tried to seat back up but again he was stopping me, “lay down and stay down,” he said looking at me. “Who are you?” I asked looking for the nurse so I could get the fuck out of here but she wasn’t there, “My name is Landon, I found you after Ethan beat you up,” he said grabbing my chin lightly so now I was looking him in the eyes.

I felt myself slip as I sat up,he stared at me mad. I didn’t listen to him and now he is mad, “ I sowwy I got up,” I said as he calmed down. “How old are you,little one,” he said as I held out two fingers, then giggled.

Right after I giggle the nurse walks in and walks to the bed looking at the monitors and the IUVs that were in me and started to unplug everything. “So I see that your feeling good and that everything wasn’t damaged, I’ll let you go,” she said then started to take out the needles that were in my wrist as she pulled the guy Landon to talk to him in private but as he was getting up from the chair he was sitting on I realized that he was a caregiver. I’ve only known about two so far and one was a mean one, but there was something in me that was making me weird each time I was near him or looking at him, I bet he doesn’t feel the same about me.

Landon comes back to stand in front of me, I make grabby hands and wait for him to pick me up which he did. He grabs my backpack and says goodbye to the nurse but I was too busy snuggling in his neck then saying goodbye as well but when I looked up to see his face, he didn’t look pleased with me. That's when I put my head back into his neck and didn’t come out. I didn’t notice where we were until I looked and saw that we were in front of my dorm, “how did you know where my door was?” I asked him as he chuckled and took my door keys from my bag and opened the door.

“I looked at your papers when you were unconscious and I was looking at your schedule,” he said, sitting me down on my bed and sitting next to me, I had the urge to kiss him but I was too scared. I sat on his lap and kept slowly leaned my face closer to his, that’s when something surprising happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping everyone is enjoying this story, i'm sorry it took long to update. This is a short chapter but I promise I will make it longer.


End file.
